Love Story
by WallyKukiKNDFAN
Summary: The Kids Next Door Sector V finally meet each other. A few of them kinda have feelings for one another. Will they ever tell each other how they feel?


**Author's Note:**

**Hi every one I'm excited because this is my first FanFiction! I know its kinda short**

**but thats because I'm not use to any of this stuff but I hope you guys like my story!**

Love Story: Chapter 1: How They Met

Abby was sitting on a bench eating a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. When a bald boy

came walking up to her. (**Btw it was when they were in kindergarten.)**

"Hi!" smiled the boy.

"Hi!" answered Abby.

"Mwy name is Nigel Uno. What's your's?" asked Nigel.

"Abigail Lincoln but you can just cwaw me Abby if you want." she smiled.

Nigel sat next to Abby and pulled out a cheese sandwich. Abby stuffed her

sandwich in her mouth.

"Hey do you want to be fwiends? I'm kinda new here and I don't know

anybody and I don't know where evewything is." he asked.

"Sure Abby can be your fwiend!" she said with a smile plastered across her

face.

A few minutes later…

Abby's POV

_Wow that Nigel kid is very nice. I thinks Abby has a fwiend for once! Abby_

_would have more fwiends but its these stupid gwasses. (_**Abby has glasses**

**before she became a KND Operative) **

_Hopefuwy Abby can get more fwiends! Or maybe not. But you never know…_

_Nigel's POV_

_Wow one fwiend and i just got here today! Must be mwy lucky day. She is _

_awfuwy nice to me. Hopefuwy I can get more fwiends. _

One Year later…

No POV

"Hey Nigel look at that new kid." said Abby swinging on the swings with

Nigel on the swing next to her.

"Ya but look at those goggles and that funny hat!" answered Nigel with

a little chuckle.

"Ya but Abby thinks we should ask him to be our friend and give him a

little help because he looks confused and cu…" then she trailed off.

"OOOO Looks like someone has 1st grade love." smirked Nigel.

"Be quiet!" she yelled angrily as she jumped off the swing and

headed toward the new boy.

Nigel jumped off and followed Abby.

"Hey are you new here?" Abby asked with a smile.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked with a sigh.

"Im Abby and this is my friend Nigel." Abby said.

"Hi!" smiled Nigel shaking the boys hand.

"Hi." he said.

"What's your name?" asked Abby.

"Oh my name is Hoagie. I love Chili Dogs!"

They all laughed at that fact.

"Thats a cut name." she said blushing.

"T-thanks." he answered blushing a dark red.

"So do you want to be our friend?" asked Abby.

"Sure!" answered Hoagie.

Hoagie's POV

_Wow Abby is really pretty. I kinda like her. I wonder if she likes me._

_Does she? Of course not I'm a stupid kid with goggles and a funny _

_hat. But she did ask me to be her friend. But I doubt it. But her pretty_

_hazel eyes and black hair in a braid. She's also is very nice._

_Someday I'm going to tell her how I feel even though I just met her._

_But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings right?_

"Hoagie?" asked Nigel.

_No answer…_

"Hoagie?" he asked again.

_Still no answer…_

"HOAGIE!?" yelled Abby.

"huh w-what?" I quickly responded confused. Then I realizing that

I was not paying attention and that I was being paged. So I quickly

snapped out of it.

"Are you com'in or what?" asked Nigel.

"Oh ya um…where are we going again?" I asked trying to not make

eye contact or I would be DOOMED! Because they would think I'm

a total nut job for daydreaming!

"Are you okay?" asked Nigel.

"Um ya I'm fine why do you think I'm not I-I'm fine, what are you talking

about." I answered sweating like I was baked in an oven still trying to

not make eye contact.

"Really? Because your doin that stupid non eye contact thing cus

everybody does that stupid trick." Abby said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine you got me I was thinking and not paying attention." I said looking

down kicking my foot on the ground with my hands in my pockets.

"Abby says its okay we just need to get to class fast." answered Abby with a

warm smile.

"Wait Abby! I meant to tell you this when we first met." said Hoagie

"What is it Hoagie?" she said smiling.

"Um…I like your glasses." he answered blushing.

"Oh these old things?" she asked taking them off looking around squinting.

"They look nice on you."

"Oh thanks." she started to blush.

"COME ON GUYS WE'LL BE LATE!" yelled Nigel motioning them to come

anxiously.

"Fine." they answered back in a unison.

The Next Year…..

A young wavy raven black haired girl wearing a green shirt, with leggings,

and white tennis shoes was walking down a hallway full of elementary students.

She was looking around at all the kids who were pushing around her. She saw

a bench on the side of the hall way and ran over to it to sit.

She was very shy, until she saw a blonde bowl-cut haired boy wearing an

orange hoodie, with blue jeans, and some sneakers. He came walking over to

her.

"Hi." he said a bit shy.

"Um h-hi." she answered looking up into his emerald green eyes as he looked

into her violet eyes.

"My name is Wallabee Beatles but you can just call me Wally." the little boy

said,"Whats your's?"

"My name is Kuki Sanban." she answered with a smile.

"Well nice to meet Kuki. Do you wanna be my friend?"

"Of course silly." She squealed giving him a hug.

Wally's POV

Wow she is very pretty and nice. Oi think oi kinda like her. Hopefully she

doesn't like those stupid cruddy rainbow monkeys.

Kuki's POV

Man he is nice. Hopefully he likes rainbow monkeys cus who wouldn't?

Rainbow monkeys are the bomb!

"Hey are you guys new here?" asked Hoagie.

"Ya we are." answered Wally.

"Cool do you guys wanna be friends? Im Abby, he is Hoagie, and thats

Nigel."

"Sure we can be called the Rainbow Monkey Crusaders!" squealed Kuki

like she was about to get a million dollars.

"NO WAY!" screamed Wally with a frown like he was forced to eat asparagus.

I started to cry louder than ever and everyone just glared at Wally with evil

eyes.

Then Wally looked around with a guilty look, because he hated seeing me

cry. So he put his hand on my shoulder and said,"D-don't cry. Oi…just hate

rainbow monkeys thats all." he said frowning.

I stopped crying and hugged Wally,"That's okay it's for girls anyways!"

_No POV

So the five friends walked down the hall together for class.


End file.
